


It's not incest if...

by random_firework



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut Sam, Come Slut Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Drinking, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Protective Dean, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Sam, Teasing, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know more about gay sex so, naturally, he goes to Dean. Things don't turn out how he expected them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We just talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was written for the Supernatural Kink Bingo. Square filled: Teasing.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Sam was reading his history book on his bed when a scream – more of a groan, actually – made him look up. It came from whatever program Dean, who was sitting on the edge of the other bed, was watching on the TV. Which was a porn. A gay porn. And a hardcore one, judging by the grunts and well…the man who was getting thoroughly face-fucked.

“Dude!”

“Fuck, look at how he’s taking it!”

Sam glanced at the screen but rapidly averted his eyes, as he felt his body getting warmer. “Dean, I’m right here!”

Dean finally turned around to look at Sam, with a grin on his face. “Oh, come on, Sam! Brothers can’t even watch a little porn together?” 

“No!” Sam threw a pillow at his brother and stood up. “And I’m trying to work, jerk!” He stormed out of the motel room and took shelter in the Impala, where he tried to focus on his homework. After a few minutes, the semi that had grown in his pants eventually softened and Sam sighed, relieved.

When he was ready to go back to the room an hour later, he took several deep breaths and cracked the door open. The television was turned off and Dean was in the kitchen area, on the phone with their dad, like nothing had happened. 

 

Days passed without any incident, but Sam couldn’t prevent himself from thinking about the scene he had seen. At sixteen, he obviously knew about sex, and gay sex too. But there was something truly captivating about this man letting another one use his mouth. When he wondered if he would like it, his hardening dick answered for him.

 

One night Sam couldn’t sleep, he gathered his courage. He knew Dean wasn’t asleep either and they were both still a little buzzed from their after-dinner beers. It wasn’t like his brother had never told him about his hookups anyway. It would just be one of a…different kind.

“Dean?” he murmured, still half hoping his brother wouldn’t answer.

But Dean always answered him. “Yeah?”

“Did you ever…Uh…Did a guy ever – uh…sucked you?” 

Dean stayed quiet for a second during which Sam stopped breathing but he finally scoffed: “Still thinking about that gay porn Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known it was going to go down this way. “Shut up. Just forget I ever as-”

“Yes, actually.”

Sam gulped and moved awkwardly on his bed. “Oh…really?” was all he managed to get out. He didn’t know what he was expecting as an answer to this question. He knew Dean wasn’t exactly shy when it came to his sex life, but he definitely didn’t expect the litany of filth that got out of his mouth.

“T’was a few months ago, outside of Phoenix, at a truck stop. I’m peein’, y’know, doin’ my business, when the guy next to me stares at my dick and begins to rub himself. He looked normal. T-shirt, jean. Kind of a twink, actually, but he didn’t look like a cock sucker.” Dean let out a husky laugh. “Turned out he was. He doesn’t even talk, y’know? Just drops on his knees and starts licking my cock. Then he takes it _all the way in_. Hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue. Real pro. But I see in his eyes that he wants more – you see it in their eyes, Sammy – so I fuck his mouth. And he takes it _so good_. Even palms himself through his jeans, that’s how much he likes it. T’was so hot, Sammy. Hot and wet mouth begging to be used.”

In the dim light Sam could see Dean’s hips slightly thrust as he talked and fuck if that was not the most erotic vision he had ever seen. As discreetly as he could, he slid his hands on his lower belly, as hot as a volcano.

“Whatcha doin’ Sam?”

Sam promptly took his hands away from his crotch and let them rest on his chest. “Nothing.” He silently cursed the hot weather that made him sleep without a sheet and asked: “Did you shoot in his mouth?” 

“Right down his throat, yeah. He swallowed it all. _He swallowed my cum._ There’s nothing hotter than that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sam closed his eyes a minute. He wondered what it would feel like to have another guy’s jizz rest on his tongue and to swallow it before lapping the man clean as he shudders above him… _Fuck._ He fucking craved it.

Dean’s bed creaking got him out of his thoughts but he wasn’t quick enough and, in no time, his brother had straddled him and pinned his hands above his head. Their clothed crotches brushed and Sam repressed a moan.

“My little story got you rock hard, huh? S’okay, me too.” Dean reiterated the rub of their cocks as a proof, sending electric discharges everywhere in Sam’s body.

“Stop doing that!”

Dean grinned at him. “So tell me. Why you asked?”

Sam squirmed. With his military training, he was supposed to be able to get away from this kind of hold even if it was Dean, but it was like all his reflexes were off. “Let me go, Dean,” he tried, weakly.

“Uh-uh, not before you tell me. Want a dude at school to suck you off?”

Sam stopped trying to get away but didn’t answer.

“Or maybe you want to suck a dick. Is that it?”

Sam kept his mouth shut and looked at anything but his brother.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You know you’ve got one right here.”

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t take much more. “Shut up, Dean…”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked!” Dean brought his face closer, so close that his lips brushed Sam’s ear when he asked: “If you could suck a dick right now, right here, would you do it?”

There was no point in pretending anymore. Sam nodded and jerked his hips, desperate for some action.

“Easy, baby boy. You definitely have to learn to be patient.”

Sam looked back at his brother and met his heated gaze. “Dean, please…” he heard himself say. 

“What? Want me to feed you my cock, mmh?”

“Yes, okay! Alright. Now, please-”

“You want it so bad that you don’t even care that we’re _brothers_. You still want it.”

“You…you want it too, right?”

“Well you know me, I’m not one to turn down a blowjob. But you…” Dean traced Sam’s lips with two of his fingers. “Sweet little Sammy being a cockslut, who would’ve thought?”

Dean crawled up his body until his knees were tucked under his armpits. Sam chocked on his saliva when his brother’s dick, tenting his sweatpants, appeared before his eyes, just inches away from his salivating mouth.

“So eager, Sammy,” Dean murmured from above while he slowly thrust his hips. He brought back his lips near Sam’s and added: “Too bad you’re my underage little brother.” Then he let go of Sam’s wrists and hopped off the bed swiftly. 

Suddenly without Dean’s weight and warmth on top of him, Sam felt lost. “Wh-what?”

Dean turned to look at him. “You really thought I was gonna let my drunk 16-year-old little brother blow me? Come on, give me some credit!”

“But Dean…I wanna suck a dick, you wanna be sucked. That’s…mutual help!”

“Nope, _that_ is incest, Sammy.”

“Are you kidding me? And everything you said was not?”

“We were just talking.”

“But-”

Dean flopped on his bed. “Drop it, Sam, it’s not gonna happen.”

“So you were just teasing me?”

“Yup.”

“You’re such a jerk!”

“Bitch. Literally,” Dean laughed. 

They stayed silent for a moment during which Sam realized what had happened. He had almost sucked his brother off. He looked at his raging hard-on and covered his face with his hands, ashamed. He didn’t even get soft at the thought of having Dean’s cock in his mouth. And he really, really needed to jerk off.

Like he was reading his mind, his brother asked: “You wanna take the bathroom or you’re good here?”

Sam wailed. Why couldn’t Dean just stop talking? 

“Okay, okay, I’ll take the bathroom,” Dean said playfully, standing up.

When the door closed, Sam slid a hand under the waistband of his boxers. He came after only three thrusts in his fist, when he heard his brother’s grunts in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll probably post other chapters - I have a few ideas ;)
> 
> For those who might wonder, Dean's filthy monologue was inspired by a vintage porn video that you can find [here](http://www.redtube.com/574146).


	2. It's not a real one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After more than three months of wait, I finally present you the second chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos to the first chapter. It's a huge source of motivation. I hope there are still some people to read this work :) And if yes, then I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Enjoy these 2400 words of filth! :)

The stickiness in Sam’s boxers when he woke up the next morning did nothing to help him forget what had happened. He hated to wake up annoyed but this was too much. Sure, he was feeling some guilt, as well as some relief – at least now Dean knew about his…tendencies – but what prevailed was an irritation towards his brother. He hated that Dean had such power on him and could make him pathetically helpless just because he was desperate to taste a dick. 

“Slept well little brother?”

Sam didn’t have to turn his head to know there was a smirk on his brother’s face. “Fuck off, Dean,” he muttered. 

He could also feel his eyes on him as he contorted himself to pick up new clothes without his brother seeing the damp spot on his underwear. He failed, judging by Dean’s laughter.

“Seem a little tense there, Sammy. You should find something to blow off some steam, if you know what I mean.”

“Killing you is what I’m gonna do, if you know what I mean,” Sam threw over his shoulder before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

 

Except for some banana pictures or a few winks here and there when Sam was licking sugar off his fingers, Dean mostly left him alone after that. With school resuming and Dean joining their Dad for a hunt, they barely had time to talk to each other anyway.

Sam used this welcomed extended alone time to do some research about…cock-sucking if that was what it was. He did it thoroughly, from diagrams about STD’s to which positions seemed to be more comfortable to be deep-throated in. The more videos he watched – for strictly educational purposes, of course – the more he craved it.

 

John and Dean finally came back from their hunt, so victorious and cheerful that they managed to drag Sam with them in a bar. After a few drinks, John was laughing with some young Marines drinking his words; Dean was playing pool and Sam was watching him from the bar, sipping his coke. It was a normal celebratory evening for the Winchesters. 

That was until a middle-aged man sat next to Sam. He didn’t look creepy – besides, it wasn’t _that kind_ of bar, John always made sure of it. He actually seemed nice. Blonde spiked hair, blue eyes; he looked a little like Brad Pitt. His appearance was perfectly completed by a light blue jacket, jeans and cow-boy boots. Quite sexy. He waited for Sam to watch him from top to bottom before engaging in a cordial conversion.

Friendly tone soon became more than that and the man leaned closer to whisper in his ear. His words intoxicated Sam so much that he forgot where he was. He let himself be drowned into the man he didn’t even know the name of, his hot breath on his jaw, his fingers in his hair, until the man was suddenly pulled out of his space.

Dean’s voice cut the air. “I suggest you back off.”

“Wow, relax, we were just talking. Who the hell are you?”

“I’m his brother. And if you lay your eyes on him again, I will kick your balls so far up your throat you won’t be able to talk anymore,” Dean sternly said, his grip on Sam’s shoulder tightening after each word. 

The man did as he was told and tore his eyes off Sam to stare at Dean.

“Well before that happens, let me at least tell you that your brother is a submissive little slut.”

Sam could feel Dean’s need to punch the guy, but he didn’t. He let him go, stabbing his back with his eyes for good measure. 

John suddenly appeared in front of them. “What’s happening there, boys? Dean?”

Dean finally turned his head and looked at their father. “Nothing, Sir,” he answered, letting go of Sam.

John looked at the both of them and Sam prayed for the blush on his cheeks to disappear. 

“Alright…Ready to go back?”

Dean didn’t unclench his jaw before they were inside the motel room. There, he seemed to relax, but he kept looking at Sam with an inquisitive look. 

 

It lasted for two days, until their Dad took off for another hunt. The first night they were alone together, Dean sprawled on his bed and turned on the TV. He let out a content sigh when he found the channel he was looking for, which made Sam raise his head to the image of a kneeling twink encircled by four men jerking off. His mouth fell open.

“Seriously?”

“Come on Sam, cut me some slack. I’ve been with Dad for two weeks, it was impossible to jerk off!” He tore his eyes off the screen to wiggle his eyebrows and add: “But you… _You_ had plenty of time, didn’t you?”

Sam chose to answer by another question that had been on his mind for quite some time. “Dude, are you-”

Dean cut him off without looking at him. “Gay? Nah, bro. But if it’s the only thing this motel has, I’ll take it.” He paused to take a sip of his beer. “And I don’t really care, y’know, as long as I’m the one who-”

It was Sam’s turn to interrupt him. “Yeah, okay, got it, I don’t need the details.”

“Yeah? I thought you liked hearing full-detailed stories, Sammy,” Dean laughed, throwing a wink along. “Anyway, no, not gay. You, on the other hand…”

Sam didn’t answer. He wanted to retort that he didn’t know, maybe it was just a phase, but he was captivated by Dean’s lap, where his eyes had fallen on, and the hand his brother was slowly rubbing on his clothed crotch. He averted his eyes when he felt Dean glancing and smirking at him, but the TV didn’t reduce his arousal, far from it. With a dick in each hand and one in his mouth, the teen in the movie seemed to be at his happiest. 

“I have to admit, at first I thought it wasn’t serious. I mean, what else can you expect from a horny, hormonal, drunk nerd? I thought it was funny.” Dean finished his beer. “Now I find it…”

“Weird?”

“Kinda hot.” 

Sam looked at his brother in surprise. So this is what he was thinking about when he was staring at him these past few days? That he was hot? 

“Look at the movie, Sam. You crave to be in his place, don’t you? Look at him taking cocks in his mouth like he was made for it. That’s what you want, uh?” It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. 

Sam almost – _almost_ – whined when Dean turned off the TV. With only the dim light from the lamp between their two beds, Sam could barely make out his brother’s face but it made him shiver even more when he stated in a heated voice: “Don’t worry, Sam, I’ll take care of you.”

This time, he took his time to join Sam on his bed and Sam didn’t struggle when he pinned his wrists above his head. Completely transported, he closed his eyes in anticipation. Was Dean going to…? His heart was beating so hard that he barely heard his brother’s request. 

“Look at me. Look at me and tell me what that guy whispered to you in that bar the other night.”

_Fuck._ Thinking about it made Sam bit his lips.

Dean came closer and approached his fingers from his mouth. He traced the outline of it and the strain in Sam’s dick intensified. 

“Open this pretty mouth and tell me, Sammy.”

“He…told me he loved watching me drink. Couldn’t help but think about my lips opening for something else.”

“Like his dick?”

Sam gulped and nodded.

“What else? I saw how flustered you were, Sam. He must’ve said some pretty dirty shit to you.”

“He said he was sure I would look even better on my knees with his…his fat cock deep in my mouth, spit running down my chin…He said he wanted to cover my face with cum then feed it to me. Was ready to take me to his apartment and call some of his friends so…”

“So? I’m listening, baby boy.”

“So they could use me like the cock slut I am.”

Dean’s pupils widened even more, if possible, and Sam felt the grip tightening in his hair. “Fuck, Sam.” 

Sam ground against him as an answer and he never knew if the loud moan that resonated in the room came from him or his brother. Probably both. 

“Dean, please…”

“You’ve been a good boy, Sam, you deserve a reward.”

Dean moved back and reached behind him. “Close your eyes.” Once Sam had obeyed, he continued. “You know how Dad used to buy us stuff when he went on a hunt far away? Well I stole you a little something on our last one.”

Sam jerked and opened his eyes at the weight on his bottom lip. He blinked several times. He wasn’t dreaming. A fat skin-colored dildo was standing in front of him, hold at the base by his brother. It looked so much like the real deal, wrapped up in a condom, that Sam started to salivate.

“You want me to put that cock in your mouth, baby boy?” 

Sam nodded and opened his mouth.

“Uh-uh, you gotta say it if you want it. You should know by now.”

Sam gulped but didn’t hesitate otherwise. He was too far gone. “Please Dean, put that dick in my mouth,” he begged, staring at the fake – but it looked _so real_ – penis coming closer. His eyes flicked to Dean when the latter hummed his approval.

“That’s right, Sammy. Look at me while you take your first cock.”

Finally, the dildo passed the opening of Sam’s mouth. It was bigger than what he had expected. He already felt overwhelmed by the thickness and yet only the head was in. 

Dean stopped pushing in and hold it still, firmly. With his other hand, he pushed Sam’s bangs away from his sweat-covered forehead. “Breathe, baby boy. You’re doing good,” he whispered, which made Sam suddenly aware of his ragged breathing. 

“More?” Dean asked once he had calmed it. “One fore yes; two for no.”

Sam blinked once.

“Yeah, that’s my boy,” his brother murmured, adding inch after inch of cock inside Sam’s mouth. 

Saliva pooled inside his throat. Instead of panicking, he breathed and swallowed gently. 

Dean noticed and smirked. “Already a pro at deep throating.”

Sam wanted to answer but he obviously couldn’t. Precome came out of his dick at this thought. It wasn’t having a dildo in his mouth that made him hard. Really, it tasted like plastic and a real one would have been far better. It was the situation of being owned like this, pinned under a strong man, unable to move, talk, even think straight, unable to do anything but take dick like a cheap whore.

Sam wouldn’t have noticed that the dildo had hit his throat if his brother hadn’t sucked in a breath. 

“No gag reflex, huh? You’re really made for it. Damn it little brother, you gonna make all the guys go crazy, you know that? All gonna want to push their cock down your throat.”

He withdrew the dildo until only the head was in, then pushed it back in slowly, filling Sam with more and more pleasure with each inch added. 

“All gonna want to grip your hair and just fuck your face. Pull you so close you’ll have the nose in their pubic hairs.”

Dean reached the bottom of his mouth once again, pulled back then pushed in again, then out, and in, and out. Sam was getting face-fucked. He felt so overwhelmed, completely dizzy by his own helplessness and his brother spiting dirt words above him.

“Wouldn’t even have to tie your wrists, right? You’d take it without complains. ‘Cause you’re such a willing cock slut. That’s what you are, Sammy, huh? Just a bitch who wants to be fed some dick?”

Dean’s thrusts fastened.

“You’re a come slut too, aren’t you? Bet you want hot cum shot in your mouth, right?”

Sam didn’t know if it was because of his brother’s words or because of the dildo hitting his throat, but pleasure ripped through him and he came in his pants, back arching, crotch pressed against his big brother’s. 

When he somehow recovered his mind, the dildo was out of his mouth. It was strange to breathe freely again.

Dean was closer than earlier, resting one forearm on the pillow next to Sam’s head. His other hand was moving further down and Sam couldn’t see but he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“So hot Sammy. Coming untouched from having your mouth used. Fucking hot- fuck, fuck, fuuck!” He closed his eyes and groaned as he came on Sam’s bare patch of skin between his jeans and his t-shirt. 

After a few seconds, Dean let out a content sigh. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he panted.

He reached around Sam for something on the nightstand, flooding him with a smell of sweat, musk and come; the smell of Dean just after an orgasm. 

Sam tried not to feel disappointed when he felt Dean wiping the cum off his belly with a tissue. It was his _brother_ for goodness sake! And Dean had made it very clear how he felt about that.

His brother interrupted his inner reproaches. “You good?” he asked. 

Sam wondered how he did that. Say the filthiest things to him then act like his big brother only a few minutes after. It was unbelievable. 

He nodded nonetheless. Endorphins were taking hold of his whole body and made him feel relaxed and satisfied. 

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Dean patted his torso then got off him, only to go collapse on his own bed.

Sam was exhausted, but he still stood up to go change in the bathroom. There, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Flushed, hair mated and tousled, dried spit on his chin. If he only added cum at the corner of his mouth, he would look like a used whore. He didn’t try to understand why it made him feel so good. He just knew it did, and it was enough for him.

When he got out of the bathroom, Dean seemed to be already asleep. Sam silently slipped under his sheets. He was about to turn off the light when he saw the dildo and a pack of condoms on the nightstand, with a note.

**_HAVE FUN. D._**

Sam smiled. His brother always knew what was best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> I'm really having a lot of fun with this story, and I have planned one or two more chapters. I unfortunately can't tell when they will be posted, but they will be, eventually :)


	3. We only watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But finally the third chapter is here.  
> Basically 2950 words of dirty talk and incest kink. Enjoy!

It quickly became an obsession, if not a drug.

 

The first day after Dean gave him the dildo, Sam put it in his drawer along with the condoms and tried to forget about it. He wasn’t bothered by the object as much as how it was tied to his brother. It was clear that Sam was hungry for a fat dick in his mouth but his fantasy was starting to get more specific. More… _incestuous_ , to be precise. Which was wrong. Obviously. At least, that was his thinking during the day. The night was another story. At night, Sam still cared that Dean was his blood brother but this thought only made him hornier, until his was squirming in his bed, intoxicating himself with the dreamed-up weight of his brother on him.

One night, his sex drive got the last responsible part of him and led him to the bathroom, dildo held tightly in his sweaty fist. He struggled to find a good position – he couldn’t help thinking that it was better when someone held the dildo for him – but eventually kneeled and pressed the base of the dildo against the wall with one hand. Heart pounding in his chest, he approached his mouth, wet tongue out, and gave the fake penis a hesitant lick. It still tasted like plastic. He closed his eyes and tried to picture, instead of the tiled wall in front of him, toned thighs trapped in denim and a leather jacket opened on smooth abs. That was better. He opened his mouth again and gave the dick another lick along a salient vein. He took his time, putting to good use all the tricks he had learn when searching about blowjobs.

Sucking was fine, he thought as he imagined the strong man shuddering above him, but it wasn’t the best part. It wasn’t the part that made Sam helpless, reduced him to a hot puddle of need. By now, the man he was sucking would already be thrusting lightly into his mouth. Sam knew he could take more. He opened his mouth wider, relaxed his throat and, pressed by the imaginary hand tangling his hair, pushed the cock further inside.

It was unique, this sensation of being filled, but he needed something more to fully enjoy it. Slowly, he began his movement of back-and-forth and, fueled by the hours’ worth of videos he had watched, his own mind started to throw filth at him, like it was said by someone else. Whoever was spitting these breathless words above him was right; he was a willing cockslut who just wanted to be used, just like Dean had said. Dean. Sam slightly decreased his pace to sneak a hand in his boxers. It was now his big brother he was deep-throating as far as he could while he was petting his hair and grunting praises and insults alike.

The fake cock was far down his throat when he thought he heard a muffled sound on his right. He cracked his eyes open to see a man standing on the doorstep of the bathroom. Dean. They stared at each other for half a second, paralyzed, until his brother smirked.

“Slut.”

Sam moaned around the dildo, his own cock bumped into his hand and he came, eyes fixed on his brother. The force of his orgasm had him collapsing on the floor, panting.

When he reopened his eyes, Dean was kneeling in front him.

“Change your underwear and go to sleep,” he murmured, poker-faced.

Sam’s sleepy eyes drifted to this brother’s crotch, where an impressive bulge was showing. Fuzzy thoughts made him reach for it – he could help Dean with this, it was only fair – but Dean stopped him gently.

“Go to bed, Sam,” he said as he pushed Sam’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

Sam staggered to his bed, careful not to wake up their Dad. When he turned toward the bathroom, Dean closed the door. Sam considered going back to plaster his ear against the door but he collapsed on his bed instead and quickly fell in in a dreamless, relaxing sleep.

 

When he woke up, however, Sam was far from calm. He emerged at noon, dizzy, borderline sick, feeling like his throat had been ripped and there there had been a flood in his boxers. He straightened and frantically looked around the room. The other bed and the couch were both empty. As he was struggling to figure out why he wasn’t at school on a Monday morning in the first week of April, the motel room opened on Dean.

“You’re finally up!”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Relax. I told Dad and the school that you didn’t feel well,” Dean began, shrugging off his jacket. “I thought you’d need some sleep after your… _emotions_ from last night.”

Sam’s cheeks reddened. He stood up to find clean clothes to wear and to avoid Dean’s look.

“Come on Sam, no need to hide from me. It’s the second time I see you come, I’m getting used to it. I told you, it’s kinda hot.”

Dean’s matter-of-fact tone made Sam turn to him. Words got out of his mouth before he could think.

“Is it? Do you really find it hot to watch me…Come?”

Dean didn’t answer. His eyes travelled up and down Sam’s body and stopped on his cum-damp underwear. He gulped before clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head while he walked toward his bed. He took something under his pillow and threw it at Sam. It was the dildo.

“You forgot it in the bathroom.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Just make sure Dad doesn’t stumble on it or somethin’; I’ll have no problem admitting that you’re the little bitch,” Dean added with a wink.

“Jerk.”

 

After this event, Sam’s nights were never the same again. He spent most of his evenings biting his nails as he waited impatiently for everyone – his Dad, principally – to be asleep so he could silently slip in the bathroom and push the dildo into his mouth, like a reward for not acting like a bitch in heat during the day and drop to his knees in front of every man he had run into.

More often than not, he would catch a glimpse of his big brother watching him on the doorstep, hand resting near the tent in his pants, mouth half open and eyes glowing with lust. Sam always came harder on these nights.

 

It was only after Dean and John left for a hunt and Dean came back alone – their Dad already on the trail of another vampire – that his nightly routine somehow changed. 

Sam was about to leave his bed around midnight when Dean’s voice resonated in the darkness of the room. 

“Why don’t you stay here?”

“What?” Sam murmured, even though there was no reason to.

“Missed the show for a few days; I’d like to enjoy it. Stay in your bed.”

The last sentence was said in that husky voice that Sam couldn’t help but obey to. He lay back down, feeling a few seconds later his brother straddling him, overwhelming him with his smell. Under his closed eyelids ran memories from those two other nights – Dean pressing and grinding against him, teasing, feeding him the dildo, coming on him. His dick twitched in his brief and shivers ran down his spine when his brother whispered in his ear.

“More comfortable like this, huh?”

Sam finally opened his eyes as Dean turned on the bedside lamp and opened the drawer. His lustful eyes never once left Sam’s in the process. Under his stare, Sam couldn’t move; he didn’t want to anyway. He only blinked when Dean rubbed the dildo against his lips.

“Hold that here,” he murmured before reaching behind Sam to adjust the pillows so that his head was slightly raised. “Yeah, perfect,” he added for himself. He moved to the other end of the bed, to Sam’s disappointment. 

“Well? That dick ain’t gonna deep-throat itself, little brother.”

Sam closed his eyes and was about to start moving the object when Dean tsked.

“Eyes on me, Sammy.”

The intensity in Dean’s vibrant green eyes reduced Sam to this submissive state where he was just a warm wet hole for a dick to fuck in. He started to thoroughly fuck his mouth like it was his big brother burying his cock in his throat. The thought made him moan around the dick and he increased his movements.

“Shh, easy Sammy. We don’t want to hurt this pretty throat again now, do we?” Dean soughed. “There’s no rush, we have all night.”

Sam slowed his back-and-forth and changed the angle to ease his aching wrist. This was new, he wasn’t used to take his time when he was kneeling on the bathroom floor, trying to keep quiet. This was…

“Yeah, that’s better.” 

Dean relaxed against the footboard. His posture, like everything, was so damn pornographic that, in any other circumstance, Sam would have laughed. Instead, he felt precome oozing from his slit.

“Fuck yeah, I missed this,” Dean said, hand rubbing lightly against his clothed erection as he went on. “Do you know how hot you look, spread on your bed, fucking yourself with a fake dick and moaning like a slut? I swear Sam, if you weren’t my bro-”

Dean cut himself off but his eyes didn’t leave Sam. The latter stopped his movements. His brain was still bogged down in desire and need and he was glad he could blame his mental state for what he was about to say. He slowly pulled out the dildo.

“What would you do, Dean? If I weren’t your little brother, what would you do to me?”

Dean’s eyes darkened even more, if possible, except for a mischievous spark. His lips curved into a crooked smile but he kept quiet, staring at the dildo. Sam slowly moved the penis back in his mouth and went back to his self face-fuck. Then only, Dean started to talk.

“I’d ravish you. I’d take my time first, tease you a little to hear those pretty, desperate sounds coming out of your sweet mouth when my dick is on the edge of your lips. You know these sounds, right Sammy? ‘Course you do. But you don’t care. You’re a shameless bitch, aren’t you? My good little bitch. Then I’d slide right in, right at the bottom of your warm throat; just like I did with that twink at the truck stop.” Dean chuckled when Sam scowled. “Don’t worry little brother, you’ll always be my favorite. You can’t be anything but good with all the training you do almost every night, deep-throating that dildo, pretending it’s my cock.”

Sam opened his eyes wide, heart pounding in his chest. He tried to gauge Dean’s feelings. Was he disgusted, was he angry? Was this just a trick, a joke, and was he going to tell Sam to never look at him again?

“Calm down, Sammy, it’s okay. There’s no need to pretend with me, you know? When you look at me in the bathroom, kneeling with a fake dick in your mouth, I can see that the only thought in your head is how hungry you are for your big brother’s cock.”

Sam didn’t know where he was or who he was talking too anymore. He was hot all over, clothes sticking to his skin, dick pressing hard against his brief. Dean seemed more in control of himself, but his dick was in the same state as Sam’s, judging by the obscene way it tented his pants. Sam couldn’t take his eyes away from it. To think that it was all because of him…Fuck.

Dean squeezed his boner through his clothes.

“Fuck Sam. Dunno if I’ve ever been this hard in my life. I’m so hard from knowing that my baby brother wants me to fuck his underage throat. You wanna see how hard that makes me? You wanna see my cock, Sammy?”

Sam nodded frantically before Dean could even think of withdrawing his proposition. He had dreamt of this for weeks and it was finally about to happen.

“Show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” Dean said, a little breathless.

Sam was about to let go of the dildo but Dean reached out to keep it in place, kneeling between Sam’s legs in the process. Sam pushed his underwear past his ass and got out his erected, leaking cock. The temptation to stroke himself was big but he knew he would come instantly so he just held it at the base.

“Getting big, Sammy,” Dean noted with a nod. “Hands away now, you’re gonna come like you did last time, without a hand on your dick. Like a bitch.”

Sam took back the toy in his hands and Dean proceeded to push his sweatpants down. His shaft sprung under Sam’s eyes, so thick it made him salivate. Far from reducing his curiosity, seeing it only increased his lust. He wanted to feel the veins on his tongue, the glistening head hit his throat and these soft full balls, he wanted to lick them good so that they’d give him all of the cum contained inside. He shivered at this thought, struggled to swallow his saliva and almost bit the dildo in his mouth.

Dean tsked. “Careful with the teeth, Sam. That’s my dick you have in your mouth.”

Sam moaned and begged his brother with his eyes. Begged for what? He didn’t know. He just needed Dean to do something with him, anything, touch him, spit on him, insult him, plainly take him over.

“Come on Sam, back at it. Suck that dick like it’s mine. Yeah that’s right,” he went on when Sam resumed his desperate sucking. “Just like this. You love this. Little slut.”

Sam still had his eyes riveted to Dean’s real dick, covered in precome thanks to his brother’s firm strokes. It wasn’t difficult to imagine it between his lips instead, a salty precome taste filling his mouth. His hips bucked in the air. It was too hot; it was too much.

“Alright, that’s enough warm-up. If you weren’t my brother, I’d start to fuck you deep now. Come on Sammy, fuck your throat with your big brother’s cock.”

As Sam increased the back-and-forth in his mouth, Dean accelerated the movement of the hand stroking his now enormous, dripping dick.

“I bet your mouth feels so good, baby brother. So tight and warm, perfect for my cock. You know what I’d do if you weren’t my brother? I’ll tell you. I’d claim your mouth. I’d ruined it for everyone else. I’d make you my personal cock-sucking slut, my dick warmer, my cum dump. Yeah, come on Sam, work that throat, Imma come deep in you.” 

Sam stilled the dildo at the entrance of his throat and swallowed, staring straight at Dean.

“Yeah, oh fuck, just like this. I’m cumming Sam, cumming in your mouth!”

Dean screwed his eyes shut and Sam felt hot stripes being shot on his belly. His brother almost collapsed onto him, causing a friction between Dean’s spent cock and his own sensitive, hard one. It made it for Sam, who came harder than ever, body arching up toward his brother’s. Dean gripped his hair, squeezing out another spurt of cum from his still half hard dick.

As they both struggled to even their breathing, Dean took the dildo out of Sam’s mouth. Then, with still a hand in his hair, he lightly stroked his chest. 

“Breathe, baby boy. You did so good,” Dean whispered in his ear.

Sam turned his face to him. They were so close they shared the same burning air, their lips almost touching.

“Sammy.” It almost sounded like a question that Dean answered himself a couple of seconds later with a gentle tap on Sam’s jaw and a sleepy smile. “Alright,” he murmured before rising and reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand.

“I’m really sorry about that…Again,” Dean said with an embarrassed smile as he wiped his cum off Sam’s skin. 

“It’s fine, Dean.” Sam meant it. Although if his brother could shoot a little higher next time, like on his face, it would be even better.

“Is it? I didn’t even ask; I didn’t even think…”

“I give you my permission, for next time.”

Dean grinned at him and threw the used tissues in the trash can. Then he jumped of the bed to fall on the other one. His pants were back in place.

Sam stood up to trade his brief for fresh boxers. While he changed, he could feel his brother’s eyes on his back. Dean kept staring when Sam turned back and sat on his bed. Seconds passed, during which neither of them talked. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but the atmosphere was heavy with Dean’s thoughts. Typical. Sam would think about this too, but not tonight. Tomorrow. For now, his drooping eyelids were telling him to go to bed. 

Dean finally broke the silence.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re okay, right?”

Sam was about to say that he had just had the best orgasm of his life so of course he was okay but the seriousness in his brother’s voice asked a question that had both nothing and everything to do with what had just happened between them. 

“Yeah Dean, I’m okay. I promise.”

Dean stared at him for a handful of seconds more, like he was trying to read him. Then he gave up.

“Alright. Turn off the light when you’re ready,” he said before turning on his other side.

Sam lay down on his bed. He fell asleep before he could turn the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
